Cellular ceramic articles are used as particulate filters and catalytic converters in cleaning exhaust streams and gas streams. The cellular ceramic articles have a web made up of finely formed walls that define a dense array of cells. The web provides a relatively large surface area for catalytic material to react with the exhaust gases that pass through the cells.
In some applications the cellular ceramic article must have sufficient mechanical and thermal integrity to withstand impact and thermal requirements. It can be advantageous to have webs without defects such as breaks in the walk or missing wall sections, sometimes referred to as “non-knitters.”